Weeping Willow
by Lemma
Summary: Skye and Willow Redfern are on the run from their bloodthirsty uncle. They escape to a village in Northern Ireland, where things go from bad to worse.
1. Chapter 1 Traffic jam

_**Authors note:**_

_**Hi! This is a story that I started writing but then fell in love with the characters. Hope you'll love them too! **__**J**_

**Chapter 1**

Cailín was excited. She had never been this excited before in her life, it confused her but she took it in her stride. Cailín McCaffery was never one to over think things. In fact, she believed wholeheartedly that things happened because they simply did. Cailín threw on her school uniform and pushed her unruly dark curls into two fat plaits while humming along to the radio playing in the next room. She had never been interested in her looks whatsoever, she knew she was small and chubby but after 16 years she'd gotten used to it.

It was Monday and as usual Cailín was running late. The excitement that had been bubbling away from the moment she had woken was shoved roughly aside by panic. Cailín lived in a little village called Sráidbhaile in Northern Ireland. She hated the quiet and peacefulness that cloaked the surrounding fields. Sometimes she felt as though she was drowning but there was no hunky lifeguard to pull her out.

_God_, she thought to herself, _I'm even depressing myself_.

Skipping down the hall she slammed into her younger brother Oisín.

"Do you mind?" he grumbled pulling himself off the floor.

"Not really," Cailín shrugged, "Ha you're late too!" That was surprising, whether rain, hail, sleet or snow Oisín was in school on time. Cailín often joked that he opened the gates every morning.

Oisín strained his neck over the banister to look at the old grandfather clock that stood at the bottom of the stairs. The face read 8:15. He groaned quietly.

"Hey Cally," Oisín said still bending over the banister, "you don't happen to have a spare tie?"

"Huh?" Cailín raised one eyebrow, "Where's your own? By the way it's not very pleasant having to speak to your behind, you know."

Oisín stuck his tongue out at her childishly. Cailín grinned back. She loved when she could just be normal with her brother. Normally he was a grumpy 15 year old boy who refused to say one civil word to her. She pulled off her tie and threw it at Oisín who caught it one handed.

"Thanks;" he said relieved, "You're a life saver."

"Why would you have gotten your very first detention, damn you're really missing out." Cailín laughed as his pale face flushed pink.

"No it's not that," he mumbled looking confused while tightening Cailín's tie, "I think something's going to happen today…" His voice trailed away as he caught the look on his sister's face.

"What?" he said defensively.

"Oh I get it," Cailín laughed, "If something bad happened you wanted to make sure you looked your best did you?"

"Oh shut up Cally," Oisín laughed but the laugh didn't reach his eyes. His chocolate brown eyes, identical to his sisters, glanced at her for a second and then he sighed.

"Shit, we're going to miss the bus," he said throwing his schoolbag over his shoulder and shoving his hands into his pockets. He gave her a wide cheesy grin and said, "See ya later big sis." He pushed past her as he stormed down the stairs and out of the front door. _Same old Oisín_, Cailín thought. She undid her top button; it felt weird without a tie. She was definitely going to get a detention, probably two for being late as well.

Cailín grabbed her bag, stopped at the front door. "Bye granny Fíona!" She shouted in the direction of the kitchen and with that flew out of the door after her brother.

* * *

Skye Redfern glared angrily at the pile of clothes that lay on the bed he shared with Willow. He absolutely refused to wear that heap of rubbish that was called a uniform. Skye gazed at his little sister who was dancing gracefully in the small space of the apartment. She was wearing a baggy shapeless grey jumper, a knee length grey skirt, a stiff white shirt with a green and grey tie and plain flat black shoes. She looked almost human. Skye smirked and pulled on his school uniform half-heartedly.

"Oh wow," Willow bounced up and down excitedly, "We're actually doing this aren't we Skye?"

"We have no other choice," he replied darkly his blue eyes clouding over until they became a misty grey. Willow shrank back and whispered, "I'm so sorry Skye," she sniffed miserably, "I didn't think he'd actually want to _kill _me."

"Honestly, Willow you're just lucky mom and dad aren't here or they would have killed you long ago," Skye shrugged as if he wouldn't really have minded. Willow tiptoed to where her brother stood and squeezed his hand tightly. His hand twitched but he didn't pull away.

"You would care," She whispered her long red hair falling out of the untidy ponytail, "You would…"

Skye grunted noncommittally and slipped away from Willow carefully. He didn't like this. He felt a little lost and alone. Glancing out of the apartment window nervously he took a good look at this strange new country he and Willow had escaped to. Northern Ireland. Why out of all the countries in the world had they decided to come here? Skye already knew that answer. It was a long way from Chicago.

Skye looked at the clock ticking nosily on the wall opposite. 8:15. Plenty of time. He pressed his warm forehead against the cool glass and saw nothing. Nothing that was even remotely interesting. No people, no cars, no nothing. The sky was a clear blue with the odd wisp of a cloud. The footpath directly below his window was old grey cobbles still wet from last night's downpour. An elderly man ambled past walking a small dog. As far as the eye could see there were patchwork quilts of green fields with the odd lonesome sheep or horse inhabiting them.

"What is with this place?" Skye wondered out loud. "Where is everyone?" Just as that thought escaped his lips a blue public bus thundered past. Skye flinched back from the window. Taking that as a sign that he should leave. He grabbed Willow by the arm and slammed the door closed behind them.

"We're going to school, school, school, school," Willow chanted in a singsong voice. She skipped on ahead, her green schoolbag thumping off her back. Skye groaned internally closing his eyes briefly. He heard a shriek of delight from Willow. He opened his eyes quickly to find her jumping up and down excitedly.

"Skye," She screamed, "Can I pet the horse?"

"No," Skye hissed, "Get into the car!"

"Please Skye!" Willow pouted and folded her arms across her chest, "I'm not going to school unless I can pet the horsy!"

"Fine then don't go to school, see if I care," he said while opening the car door, " Bye." He revved the engine. Willow slammed the passenger door shut and glared at her brother.

"Hmph," Willow dumped her schoolbag at her feet, "I hate you. You never let me have any fun."

"Tough," Skye laughed at the disappointment etched onto her face, "You're 15 years old, not 5."

"Just because you're an old man," Willow stuck her pointy tongue out at him. Willow sat in silence the whole journey which suited Skye just fine. He was started to enjoy himself as he speeded past the different shades of green.

"Oh," Willow gasped from beside him as they found themselves in the traffic jam of a major city, "Where are we?"

"Belfast, I think," Skye was shocked as well, though he managed to control it better than Willow who by now had her head hanging out of the window to the surprise of the drivers beside them. All around them were cars and buildings and more than those put together were people. When they had arrived early that morning they had pasted Belfast but it had been empty then but now it was utter chaos. There three cars ahead was the blue bus that he could now see was packed with school children.

Willows blue eyes were glittering eagerly as she watched the human children chatting and fighting on the bus. _Oh no_, Skye thought, _not again_.

"Right, Willow, stop it now," Skye said sharply.

"Huh?" Willow said confused, "What did I do?" She batted her eyelashes innocently. Skye rolled his eyes, forcing himself not to laugh.

"I'm not going to let this happen again," he replied, "Stay away from the humans Willow."

"Oh come on Skye," Willow snapped, "Can't I just be friends with them without you thinking the worst."

"What like before," he said harshly, "Ben Williams. He was just a friend wasn't he?" He thumped the steering wheel hard and the car lurched forward a few inches. The young woman from the car in front eyed him warily from her windscreen mirror. He stared back fiercely until she cringed and looked quickly away. Willow slumped in her seat and rubbed at her eyes.

"C'mon Will," Skye said guiltily, "It wasn't entirely your fault." That was a lie, it was her fault but Willow always made him feel uncomfortable. Sometimes he didn't feel like her older brother more like her dad. Although he loved her more than anyone else on the planet he still didn't fully understand her. For the 17 years of his life he had been mostly brought up by his Uncle Rastaban, a hard intolerant lamia vampire. Skye had grown up despising humans and believing that the lamia race was the elite race but Willow had a different view. She believed that the Night World should be revealed to the humans. Willow, from the very beginning, had been determined to cause trouble and Skye had been always forced to take the wrap for her. This time it would be different, he vowed to himself as he parked his car outside St Columba's Grammar School.

_**This is just the start of it. Next chapter will be better. Promise. XX **__**J**__** plz rate and review!**_


	2. Chapter 2 Free will

**Chapter 2**

The bus screeched to a halt lurching Cailín and Oisín forward in their seats. Cailín just managed to stop herself from toppling over by gripping the seat in front but Oisín wasn't so lucky.

"Ow," he rubbed his forehead furiously, "Why do we have to get the bus again?"

"I'm not walking!" Cailín said, trying to stifle a giggle at the lump that was forming on Oisín's head.

"It wouldn't do_ you _any harm surely. You could do with the exercise," a snide voice from behind commented. Oisín spun round quickly. Cailín put her head down feeling her cheeks burn.

"Ignore her," She whispered to Oisín who glared angrily at the girl behind. Watching out of the corner of her eye, she saw her brother jump slightly. He opened and closed his mouth in astonishment. The girl behind smiled widely and flicked her long dark hair out of her eyes. Oisín twisted back to face Cailín and shook his head whispering, "God, Cally, you sure know how to pick them."

"Let's get out of here," Cailín shrugged nervously. She knew it wasn't over yet. Hanako Nakamura was everything a girl wanted to be. Every girl in the school followed Hanako desperately trying to be more like her, well every girl except Cailín. To be honest she had no inclination to be anything in the slightest like Hanako and if her brother's reaction was anything to go by he didn't want her to be either.

They piled off the bus into the school grounds. Hundreds of grey uniforms pushed and shoved their way towards the huge oak doors. Oisín vanished as the mass of people surged forward leaving Cailín standing alone. A loud screech drowned out the laughter of the crowd. Cailín looked up to see a black expensive car coming to a halt in the nearby parking space. Then the whispering began, the huddles of pupils erupted in speculations. Nobody had ever seen a car like that before. Cailín stared hard at the ground. _"Great, maybe the new person will distract Hanako enough so I can sneak in." _So much for that idea. Not looking where she was going she walked right into the middle of Hanako's gaggle of girls.

"Sorry," Cailín mumbled hastily trying to edge herself round the group. Hanako's black eyes glittered wickedly as the circle closed tighter round her.

"You should watch where you're going fatty," Hanako cocked her head to one side as her friends giggled. She looked round anxiously and saw Oisín in the distance with a few boys in his class. He hadn't seen her. She stuck her chin out bravely. Her heart was beating madly in her chest. _I can do this, she thought, I can do this. _

"Leave me alone Hanako," She said her voice quivering slightly. Hanako smirked and nodded. _Uhoh, I can't do this. _Cailín was pushed to ground roughly.

"OI!" Oisín yelled but it was too late. Hanako grabbed Cailín's bag and emptied its contents onto the grass while the other girls kicked at her. Cailín's mind went blank; all she could think to do was curl up and wait until it was over. It seemed to last forever.

"Stop it," a calm voice said. Although the voice was quiet it rang with authority and the kicks immediately stopped. She peeked out from behind her raised arms that were protecting her face. Her heart thudded uncomfortably. A boy with reddish-brown hair stood tall above her. She'd never seen him before in her life but there was something about him that she recognised instantly.

"Who are you?" Hanako said rudely placing her hands on her hips. The boy looked at her frostily and then reluctantly held out a hand for Cailín.

"Take it," he said unemotionally when he saw shock flit across her face. When she didn't move a muscle, he sighed impatiently and shoved a hand deep into his pocket.

"Are you _deaf_?" Hanako wasn't used to being ignored especially from boys, "I said who are you?"

"I know. I heard you; I just chose not to answer," The boy said, "its called free will."

Cailín giggled unwillingly as she started to pull herself up. The boy raised an eyebrow but held out a hand to steady her. Cailín gratefully accepted this time; after all she had been kicked in the head. As she slid her hand into his the world exploded. Electricity shot up her arm like wildfire; the boy stared at her horrified and snatched his hand back.

"Where the hell did you come from?" Hanako said apparently

having not seen the exchange between Cailín and the boy.

"What?" the boy snapped at her looking shaken. His eyes flashed dangerously and even Cailín shrank back in fear tripping a little over the curb behind her. Hanako was just about to answer when Mrs Cassidy, her wild red hair flying behind her, stormed out of the oak doors, Oisín hot on her heels looking worried.

"Miss Nakamura, Miss McCaffery," Mrs Cassidy roared indignantly, "What the devil is going on here?"

"Nothing miss," Hanako smiled sweetly. The boy scowled and glanced at Cailín his sky blue eyes curious. Her heart went crazy again and she looked down confused. _What was going on? Who was he? And what was wrong with her heart? _

"I'm having a heart attack," She said out loud. The boy snorted but managed to change it into a cough. Oisín gave the boy a dirty look saying anxiously, "Are you alright Cally?"

She nodded briefly knowing that her face was now the colour of a tomato. Mrs Cassidy tutted but her face paled as she saw the cuts and bruises over her face.

"Cailín," Mrs Cassidy gasped, "Tell me now."

"Tell you what Miss," she stuttered.

"That's the final straw," she said angrily glaring at the boy and Hanako, "Mr McCaffery go to reception and phone your grandmother."

Oisín bit his lower lip nervously but spun round and hurried towards the building. Mrs Cassidy then turned on Hanako.

"Principals office young lady," Then she pointed at the boy as Hanako turned away reluctantly, "and who are you young man?"

The mysterious boy smiled casually at the teacher, his hands buried in his pockets.

"Skye Redfern," he nodded politely. It was just then that Cailín noticed that the boy had an accent. It sounded like the accents most of the people on TV had but stronger and more real. _Skye, she thought dreamily, what an odd name. He's definitely American though. _

"Ah yes," Mrs Cassidy nodded slowly, "the American boy and your sister… what's her name… Winnie?"

"Willow," Skye said now looking bored with the whole conversation.

"Well you better get to reception then," she said sternly, "We have to get your classes sorted out."

"Right away ma'am," he said mock saluting her and headed towards the school the same way Oisín had. Cailín watched the retreating figure. He never looked back.

"Now Miss McCaffery, what are we going to do with you?" Mrs Cassidy smiled kindly down at her. Cailín had had enough with everyone's pity she could look after herself.

"I'm going to call my granny and tell her there's nothing wrong. Then I'm going back to class" Cailín said firmly. Then she gave Mrs Cassidy a shy smile which was returned with a stiff nod.

She started to run towards the school when Mrs Cassidy yelled at her to come back.

"Sorry dear but I meant to tell you. Detention today at 3:30." Mrs Cassidy looked amused.

"What? Why?" she asked surprised.

"Tie, dear." She pointed at her own neck, "Make sure to have one for tomorrow."


	3. Chapter 3 Mood Swings

**Chapter 3**

"Boys will be boys," Old Father Brennan shook his head lazily squinting at the two girls over his double-rimmed glasses. He could just about make out two blurry shapes standing as far away from each other as was possible in the cramped office. The smaller of the two shuffled restlessly on its feet.

"Er...Sir?" Cailín cleared her throat loudly chancing a glance at Hanako who yawned widely.

"Yes my boy," he rasped staring blindly at her, "Speak or forever hold thy peace."

"Oh for God's sake!" Hanako erupted. She flung her hair over her shoulder taking it in turns to glare at Cailín and Father Brennan.

At once the headmaster was on his feet, his face twisted in anguish. "My dear child, the Lord's name shall not be taken in vain in my presence," he shut his eyes briefly his frail hands gripping the desk tightly. He opened one of his drawers and searched within it depths. Cailín felt sorry for him, he was going a bit crazy in his old age. She looked wistfully around the room. Her granny hadn't been worried when the school had phoned home, _"Oh my Cailín will pick herself up in no time, no use fretting over split milk."_ Cailín guessed that this was the right attitude but at the same time she felt a little lonely. It's not that her granny didn't care she just had a strange way of showing it.

At last Father Brennan found what he was looking for. Clutched in his fist was an ancient wooden pair of rosary beads.

"Say your prayers and your sins shall be forgiven." He gasped at them collapsing in his chair.

* * * * * * * *

She was late again. Hovering nervously outside the door she could see her chemistry teacher waving a bag of sweets in the air. Mr Mallon was the nicest teacher in the whole school but even still Cailín didn't want to disturb the class. Just then Mr Mallon spotted her hiding place and waved her in.

"Hey, Cally," Mr Mallon smiled widely, "Late again. I'm starting to think you don't like me,"

"Sorry," Cailín mumbled trying to edge around the schoolbags that littered the floor to get to her bench at the back of the class.

"Oh no, you don't," Mr Mallon stuck his foot out making her stop.

"Huh?"

"We've got a volunteer class," he laughed as she groaned, "Give Cailín a big hand!"

* * * * *

DING DING DING DING

'_Finally lunch'_. Cailín squeezed past her classmates and bolted out the door. It wasn't that she was hungry she just needed to speak to someone. Preferably her best friend Sophie, even Oisín but the voice inside her head whispered longingly one name, _Skye_. She shook her head trying to clear her thoughts causing the wooden rosary beads to slip out from under her shirt. She touched the old wood lightly with her little finger.

'_This sort of thing shouldn't be happening to me,' _Cailín thought crossly. But yet even as Cailín wandered lost in her own world to the canteen her stomach flipped at the thought that he could be sitting at her table. There weren't many people who sat at the table in the far right corner. This was the table people went to if they had nowhere else to go. There were six in total, two of them being Sophie and Cailín. '_Maybe Skye and his sister will sit there being new and all_,' Cailín thought slightly hopefully.

Still fiddling with the beads around her neck she leant her body against the canteen door to open it. Noise exploded suddenly in her ears. The hall was packed with sixth year students. As she dodged flying bottles and people on her way across the hall she thought self-consciously, _'He's in here somewhere.'_ Nervously she tried to smooth down her wild hair as she sat down opposite a silver-blonde head buried in a thick hard-backed book. Sophie jumped as Cailín dropped her bag on the spare chair beside her.

"Oh hello," Sophie said dreamily pushing her glasses further up her nose. She noted her page in her book and pushed it aside.

"Hiya," Cailín replied breathlessly scanning the hall quickly.

"Who're you looking for?" Sophie asked chewing her bottom lip looking worried.

"No one in particular," Cailín shrugged and then smiled, "Watcha reading?" She pulled the book towards her.

"Don't change the subject," Sophie mumbled, "You don't have to sit here if you don't want to."

"I know I was just checking for any spare tables so I could move," Cailín giggled at her friend's crestfallen face, "C'mon Soph I was kidding."

Sophie crossed her eyes behind her glasses and stuck her tongue out. "Nice necklace by the way," Sophie began but then gasping suddenly leaned across the table towards Cailín.

"Hanako was bang out of order," She said her blue eyes hard.

"Oh you heard," Cailín groaned.

"The _whole _school heard," she whispered her white blonde hair tumbling onto the table as she moved closer in, "Is it true that the new boy saved you?"

Cailín flapped her hands nervously trying to quiet her. Sophie snorted at the panicked look on her face. Cailín shot a quick look round the hall but was filled with disappointment when she spotted Oisín coming towards them. She had wanted to speak to Sophie alone but what was she going to say, she could hardly explain how she felt because she wasn't sure herself.

"Later," She said to Sophie nodding towards her brother.

"Ok," Sophie said looking confused. She stared intently at Cailín for a second as if willing the truth out of her.

"Do you two need to be alone?" Oisín laughed sliding Cailín's schoolbag to the floor so he could sit down. Sophie blinked and turned towards Oisín. Cailín sighed.

"What do you want? This is the sixth year lunch hall." She said curtly. Oisín's eyes narrowed at the tone of her voice.

"Oh thanks," He said sarcastically, "I'll just go, shall I?" He looked curiously at Sophie when she made no attempt of answering. Sophie just shrugged staring past both of them. Oisín moved closer to Cailín until she could feel his hot breath tickling her ear. She tried to shrug him away but he whispered, "Cal, talk to me."

"_I don't need you_," She hissed at him. He pulled away and looked at her. She couldn't bear to see his face. _What's happening to me?_ She thought _I'm crazy_.

"Right, well, um," Oisín mumbled, "Bye Cailín. See you around Soph." With that he left the canteen head down shoulders hunched.

"Mood swings aren't attractive you know," Sophie raised an eyebrow, "Unless you're like the queen or something." Cailín suddenly felt tired, she closed her eyes briefly resting her head on her arms. Oisín hadn't deserved that. He was only trying to help her but she didn't need help.

"Cailín?" Sophie said sounding worried, "Earth to Cailín?" Cailín opened her eyes to find Sophie's face inches from hers.

"I think I'm sick," She said weakly feeling her heart pound uncomfortably in her chest. Sophie's eyes flickered to something behind Cailín.

"Elvis has entered the building, maybe that's why," she said smiling though her eyes looked scared. Cailín lifted her head slowly and turned to see who she meant. Her eyes immediately locked onto a pair of sky blue ones. She stopped breathing mid-breath. The hall had gone silent. Then he blinked and the hall erupted with noise again.

She looked back quickly at Sophie and then found herself on her feet.

"I'm going to thank him," She said breathlessly. Sophie stared at her speechless. Cailín grabbed her bag from the floor and spun round. _Where'd he go? _She thought. She felt giddy, hyper, and full of adrenaline like she had just jumped out of an aeroplane. Then she spotted him, sitting by himself. She felt like she was about to throw up.

"Um hi," Cailín closed her eyes. Her mind went blank, the only thing she could see were his eyes in her mind. She felt like a complete idiot standing in front of him with her eyes closed. She opened them so quickly that any normal person would have flinched back. But he didn't. He didn't do anything. She felt uncomfortable staring at him but she couldn't look away.

"Hello," he said confusedly, "Do you want something?" He ran his hand through his hair absentmindedly. Cailín's legs were shaking. Tugging at one of her plaits she sat on one of the seats further down the table. Increasing the distance from him made her feel more at ease. "I just wanted to say thanks...for this morning...you saved me..." Her voice trailed off and she stared fixatedly at the table. The silence was unbearable. She chanced a glance at him. He was also staring at the table. Something about that seemed funny and she smiled at him freely knowing that he couldn't see her. He sighed, "That's a bit over dramat..." he trailed off as he looked up into her face. He stood abruptly making Cailín jump back. For some weird reason she thought he was going to attack her.

"Just forget about it," he snarled, "I didn't do it for you." He stormed off leaving her sitting alone and disorientated.

"Seems like I'm not the only one who's having mood swings today," Cailín whispered to herself shakily.

_**Sorry this chapter took so long to write. I kind of forgot about it. Sorry! **_


	4. Chapter 4 Daisy

**Chapter 4**

**Skye**

He wasn't sure why he had done it, he just had. On a sudden whim he had nearly thrown away everything. As he saw her broken and weeping he felt compelled to protect her. Every whimper that had escaped her lips clouded his vision. He saw red. It had been hard to control the unexplainable anger that had exploded within him.

That normal average human girl had changed him and he wasn't sure if he liked it or not. The memory surged through him like a bolt of electricity. She was a weak, human huddled on the ground but gentle, determined, _alive_. He shuddered uncontrollably as he remembered her chocolate brown eyes pleading with his, tearing at his soul. She'd laughed at him; he hadn't been expecting that laugh. It was _annoying_. He smiled a little at that thought and sank deeper into the chair at the back of his maths class willing the bell to ring.

That's when he heard the red-headed girl beside him fake a cough. She wasn't very convincing. It was obvious from the way she kept peering at him sideways each time she gave another false hacking cough. He raised his eyebrows at her questioningly.

"I'm Kelly," her face now matched her hair. _Why the hell should I care?_ He thought nastily but instead he nodded politely. The whole class had turned in their seats to listen to the conversation. _I didn't know you needed to see to use your ears?_ He thought uncomfortably. Being stared at was one thing but having twenty eyes on your face was somewhat nerve-wracking.

"You're not from around here, are you?" Kelly coaxed. He inclined his head toward her and was taken aback to find that she had brown eyes as well. He was immediately reminded of Cailíns' eyes but yet Kelly's were different. They lacked the depth of Cailíns. She squirmed under his penetrating gaze.

"No I'm not," he blinked looking away from her. Some girls in the class giggled nervously. Kelly trying desperately to start the conversation again said, "So where are you from then? Is Ireland very different?"

"America and yes," he said shortly. She gulped loudly.

"Oh," she nodded and looked away. He guessed that she wouldn't speak again but he was wrong.

"I heard you met Hanako Nakamura," she smiled at him warmly. _This girl is not getting the hint_, he thought slightly frustrated.

"Who?" he said dismissively, flicking idly through the textbook they were sharing.

"Hanako, the girl you met this morning," she was also looking at the textbook.

"Dark haired, tallish, enjoys tormenting others. That Hanako?" he fought against the sudden rage that was building up inside him.

"Um, well, don't you like her?" Kelly looked unsure of what to say next, she must have recognised the anger in his tone, "She's awfully nice once you get to know her."

"What about the girl her and her friends were kicking to death?" he scorned.

"Cailín McCaffery?" Kelly said disdainfully. He wasn't sure he liked the way she said that.

"Yes I think that was her name," he probed. He was suddenly interested in what Kelly had to say. It was a strange reaction but he found himself leaning in toward her. She seemed encouraged by his response and took a quick glance round the classroom to ensure that everyone was watching.

"Well," she whispered allowing her voice to carry in the small room, "She lives in that old farmhouse in Sráidbhaile. You're bound to see it when you drive through." She paused for dramatic effect.

"Yeah?" he asked impatiently. He didn't really see where this was going but the curiosity was killing him. _Curiosity killed the cat, _he smirked, _well thank god I'm not a cat then_.

"They're a bit odd that family," Kelly lowered her voice a little as the teacher passed their table, though he sincerely doubted she cared that the whole class wasn't working. Well on maths anyhow.

"Odd?" he was the one coaxing now. Kelly sighed. He didn't know why she did it but he decided that he was showing too much interest in this Cailín.

"She lives with her grandmother," she paused then glanced at him as if waiting for him to interrupt again. He smiled apologetically.

"She's completely bonkers," she continued, "There've been rumours, you know. Neighbours say they've heard wails coming from the barn. We personally think she locks Cailín and Oisín in them at night."

"What happened to their parents?" he said dismissing that last comment, for Cailín and her brother had seemed perfectly happy and healthy when he'd seen them. Although part of him had already decided to check the farmhouse out. Just to be safe.

"Oh well nobody really knows," Kelly smiled mysteriously up at him; "Cailín and Oisín just appeared one day. We don't even think that's their real granny."

"Figures," he laughed and he had to hand it to her but she laughed too.

"Why do you want to know so much about her?" she said curious, "It's you that's the interesting one!"

"Wait, are you with the police?" she said as a sudden after-thought.

"Don't tell anyone," he said sarcastically. The bell gave one piercing ring then stopped. He waited for it to continue but that seemed to be it.

"Short but sweet," Kelly wiggled her fingers at him, "Slán." She ran out the door to catch up with the crowd of girls that had just left.

Standing alone in the classroom one thought niggled at him, _why did he want to know so much about her? _The only thing he was sure of was that he couldn't let her get hurt because of it.

* * * * * *

He walked slowly to lunch, not because he was frightened of where he would sit but the prospect of seeing her again. The noise from the canteen wasn't inviting. He peered through the little window on the door. Hundreds of students were standing in a disordered queue, while others crammed at tables. They all looked the same to Skye. Besides the differences in hair and skin colour, they were the same and he had become one of them. He was just another grey splodge on a canvas.

"Watcha doing?" Willow said standing on her tiptoes to see through the window. She looked like she'd just been pulled through a hedge backwards. Leaves and daisies were tangled within her long red hair and grass stains covered her jumper and skirt.

"What happened to you?" he said lightly picking a daisy out of her hair. She squeaked excitedly hopping up and down.

"Gabriella pushed me down the hill in P.E." Willow clapped her hands together.

"And that's good?" Skye raised his eyebrows incredulously.

"Duh," Willow said as if he was supposed to understand the inner workings of a 15 year old girls mind, "Gabriella and me are going to be best friends."

"Right, whatever," he said cynically.

"Aren't you going in?" Willow said squinting into the canteen, "Look, there's 'What's-her-face' Cay-leen or something."

He followed her eyes to the table in the farthest corner. There she sat with her back to him. As if she could feel his eyes on her she rested her head on the table. He exhaled slowly pressing his face against the glass.

"Well...er...I'm off," Willow had a funny look on her face, halfway between a smirk and a frown.

He pulled himself away from the glass quickly and glared at her.

"Where are you going?" he said sternly. Her eyes glittered with pleasure.

"I heard there's a music room!" she skipped down the corridor occasionally twirling in mid-air.

He pushed the door open scanning the hall. Then his eyes met hers. His world caved in, the intensity of her stare was burning right through him. At any moment he thought he might melt. It seemed like he couldn't look away, somehow she was controlling him. Then he blinked and her power over him ended. He was still conscious of her eyes following his movements as he sat down at an empty table. Out of the corner of his eye he saw her stand. _NO, no, no, sit back down_. Cailín's head spun in all directions frantically searching for him. He groaned internally but then _maybe she's not looking for me? _The thought shot through his mind paralysing him. She'd probably already forgotten about him. Why couldn't he do the same? He looked down at his hands and was surprised to find them clenched. Opening them, he found the battered white daisy. He slipped it into the pocket of his trousers.

"Um hi,"

His heart banged against his chest. He continued to look down at his hands. He couldn't look at her, not yet anyway because his mind was too preoccupied with the thought that she _had_ been searching for him. Shutting his eyes briefly, he steeled himself for the blow he knew he would feel when he looked at her. He opened his mouth to say something when he saw she had her eyes shut. His mouth closed immediately. Now that Skye couldn't see her eyes he could finally look at her properly.

Her dark hair contrasted against her creamy white skin. She reminded him of a younger version of Snow White. The black curls were falling out of their confines around her face. She was quite chubby but in an endearing way. His eyes moved quickly over her face noting the cute habit she had of biting her bottom lip and the way her dark eyelashes cast soft shadows on her rosy cheeks. Suddenly they lifted revealing two deep brown eyes and for a minute he was spellbound. He saw her shuffle sideways a little bit. _Oops, say something you idiot_.

"Hello," he said, "Do you want something?" It baffled him why she would want to speak to him. He ran a hand through his hair thoughtfully. The table shifted slightly as if someone had sat down. His eyes shot up at the sound. Cailín was sitting a couple of seats down, far enough for him to pretend to ignore her if he wanted to but close enough for him to hear every word spoken . The way she was tugging nervously at one of her plaits made him want to take her hand but he remembered what had happened last time he had taken her hand.

"I just wanted to say thanks... for this morning... you saved me..." She trailed off breathlessly staring hard at the table. He looked at the table too, curious to see what fascinated her. Then her words made impact, _saved her_.

Sighing he said, "That's a bit over dramatic..." He paused as he looked into her face. For the first time she was smiling at him. His heart pounded and his breathing stopped. He didn't like this, how was she doing this to him? The longing to be close to her almost exploded inside of him. He was always in control. He couldn't do this anymore, it had to stop. He launched from his seat and ignoring the shame that was spreading throughout him, he watched her flinch back, "Just forget about it, I didn't do it for you."

He saw the fear in her eyes and almost broke down. She was frightened of him. He'd never wanted that. Storming out of the lunch hall he struggled with the fact that he was starting to think that he may have fallen for her. He could almost imagine what his uncle would do if he ever found out that he was in love with a human. Shuddering at that thought he left the school grounds, the temptation to go back and apologise to her growing with every step he took.

**I was much quicker that time! :) ****Hope you liked it**


	5. Chapter 5 Little deer

**Chapter 5**

**Oisín **

"_I don't need you"_

That wasn't true. It couldn't be, because he knew deep down that _he_ needed her. He couldn't imagine himself without Cailín. Being only a year between them they'd done everything together and now she was saying that she didn't need him anymore. Sure they hated each other at times, didn't all brothers hate their sisters, or at least pretend to but the look on her face he couldn't seem to shake off. It clung to every thought, every breath. He believed every word she'd said.

_Fine_, he thought _if that's what she wants_. He stopped in his tracks outside the music room. It was lunch and he'd only told his friends he'd be two seconds, he was just going to see how Cailín was. Impulsively he opened the heavy door to the small piano room. He shouldn't be in here but the feeling he'd had this morning that something bad was going to happen overpowered him.

He pulled the curtains apart carelessly. Sunlight flooded into the room filling up every corner. He relaxed immediately. Sitting on the little red stool in front of the piano he felt his annoyance at Cailín ebb away. His fingers hovered over the piano keys nervously and peering over his shoulder he ran through 'Mary had a little lamb' quickly. Nothing happened. He snorted at himself, what was he expecting to happen? He glanced at the door again, he had a feeling that someone was out there. Shaking his hair out of his eyes he let his fingers glide over the keys. The familiarity washed over him and he forgot all about Cailín.

* * * * *

Oisín jumped from the stool his head spinning. The bell ripped through the room destroying the calm. He dashed to the door and yanked it open.

"Eep,"

He jumped back as a girl who had been leaning against the door fell inside the room. She stared up at him her red hair spilling onto the floor. His mind went blank, he should have really helped her up but she made no attempt move from the doorway.

"You're amazing!" she said grinning up at him. He noticed she had a heavy accent and yet again the bad feeling washed over him but he pushed it aside.

"How long have you been there?" he smiled brightly to show he wasn't annoyed.

"A while," she winked mysteriously and put her hands behind her head casually.

"I'm Willow," She removed one hand from behind her head and stuck it straight out in front of her.

"You're lying on chewing gum," he said without thinking. Willow lowered her hand slowly. He cursed himself inwardly.

She jumped up into a sitting position and crossed her legs. Something unsettled him about this girl, _Willow_. She reminded him of a tree too, graceful, posed, perfect. Crossing his legs also, he slid onto the ground his back resting against the door facing her long auburn hair. People who were moving to class gave them odd looks but they left them both alone.

He tapped her awkwardly on the shoulder. Out of the corner of his eye he saw her shiver at his touch. Willow shuffled forward slightly but he closed the distance between them quickly. He didn't know what had come over him; he was never usually like this. Stalking wasn't one of his specialities. Then her face was suddenly very close to his, he hadn't even seen her turn. Her eyes flashed with something he couldn't quite identify... amusement...fear. Why should she be frightened of him?

"Oisín," he mumbled his voice shaking slightly.

"Your name or does it mean something?" she said pressing her nose gently against his. He swallowed nosily, she was much too close. It was like they were in their own little bubble, world even.

"Name," he whispered confused by the question, "I think it means 'little deer' though." He cringed away from her in embarrassment and determined not to look at her he stared at the scuffs on the cream linoleum floor.

The silence enveloped them. The bubble seemed to be shrinking, pulling them closer together. He felt exposed, open for her to dissect and scrutinise every weakness and flaw he had. There was no where to hide and yet he could sense that she didn't care.

"Oisín," she said as if trying it out for the first time. A thrill of electricity coursed through him as she said his name.

"Yeah?" he said suddenly more confident. He pulled himself closer to her, and he was relieved to see her grin widely at him.

"Well I have a problem," she bobbed her head as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Ummm?" he mumbled his head pressed into her hair.

"There's this little deer," she whispered, "Can I keep him?"

His head spun as he hugged her closer to him.

_**Sorry this chapter is quite short but I've had A- level modules **____** Thank god they're over now! So I can start writing again!**___


	6. Chapter 6 Custard Creams

**Chapter 6**

**Willow**

The sky was liquid silver, the colour of an old man's beard. Raindrops began to dot the window and soon all she could see were the grey masses of tall Victorian-style buildings blur past as the bus rattled through Sráidbhaile.

She peeked at the boy slumped next to her, his eyes were shut. His dark mop of hair stuck up randomly from beneath the hood of the jacket he wore under his school blazer. She couldn't stop herself staring at him. He was the most beautiful human boy she'd ever seen in her life. He had breathtaking creamy white skin that she supposed he couldn't help as she took another glance out at the dull sky. The shock of black hair fell in waves over his face. She fingered one of the curls that rested on his cheekbone and laughed when she saw a small indent of where he must constantly chew his lower lip. She ran her little finger over the small indent but pulled back surprised when he bit her finger affectionately.

"Hey that hurt!" She lied cowering into the window. Oisín shuffled forward and kissed her little finger softly. Fireworks exploded inside her.

The rain was picking up pace now. It banged against the window violently and Willow flinched back into Oisín.

"Where exactly are we going?" She said tipping her head back to look into his face. His face was scrunched up as he squinted through the fogged up window. The buildings were becoming more widely spaced apart and eventually disappeared altogether. Blankets of fields covered the surrounding land as they zoomed past in a green blur.

"Oh shit," he grabbed her hand and pulled her to the front of the bus.

"Hey Mr Busman," Oisín said smiling down at their entwined fingers.

"Name's Richard, Mr Passenger," the busman replied sarcastically not even bothering to look at them.

"Where are we?" Willow said nervously, the countryside was speeding past quicker than she liked.

"Ask your boyfriend, love, I'm not supposed to talk," Richard rolled his eyes tapping a sign that read, _'Do not distract the driver under any circumstances.'_

"Any circumstances? Say it was an emergency?" Oisín looked curiously at Richard.

"I'm a bus driver not a doctor, son."

Oisín slammed the emergency button above the door and the doors shuttered open slowly. They jumped off the moving bus landing clumsily in a hedge. The rain drenched through their uniform quickly and soon they huddled together shivering.

"W-where are we?" Willow watched as Oisín started hopping up and down to keep warm. It was too dark for one o'clock in the afternoon. Willow felt the panic well up inside her. Skye was going to kill her. Standing on her tip toes she peered over the hedge. Green and gold stretched for miles in every direction. Her knees gave in and she crumpled in a soggy heap on the gravel.

"Will?" Oisín pulled her upright firmly but gently. He wrapped her in his arms and she wept into his shoulder.

"Sorry," she sniffed her blue eyes glittering with tears.

"Nah, it was already wet," he said in his Northern Irish accent which made her smile, "Want the good news or the bad news first?" His soft brown eyes twinkled mischievously.

"Good, please," she wasn't sure she could handle any more bad news.

"Well," he spun her round with him and pointed into the distance where the bus had disappeared, "Round that corner's my house."

"You…You…eugh!" she thumped him hard on the arm and stormed off in the direction he pointed. She heard him following her like a shadow a few metres behind. As she neared the bend in the road she realised he hadn't told her the bad news.

Then she saw it. Spinning round to face him she found that he had stopped also. He was chewing anxiously on his bottom lip searching deep into her face for any signs of disapproval. The drops of rain streamed down his face beads of water clinging to his dark eyelashes. He dropped his gaze flushing slightly.

The farmhouse on the hill had a determined air about it as if it had been there for centuries and was desperate to survive for another hundred years. It was a simple little cottage but Willow fell in love with it instantly. The main building was dirty-white with black cracks that ran the length of the wall; two small traditional windows were set on either side of the tiny red wooden door. A wall made of rubble divided the main house from the chicken-house, the chicken-sized door hung off its hinges creaking merrily in the wind as two fat hens pecked at the ground hungrily. On the other side of the cottage was a barn that looked like it hadn't been used for decades. The white paint was peeling and the huge red ominous doors were locked by thick chains.

"Cool," Willow breathed hopping over the rusty gate, "C'mon let me in Oisín!"

She could see the relief colour his face as he called, "It's open but wait..."

He leaped over the gate and kicked the tiny door in. Willow gasped; the little room was so cute. It had an ancient rocking chair in the centre of the room with huge colourful cushions littered on the floor around it.

"It's my granny's," he explained blushing again. He pulled off his damp jacket flicking the lights on as he moved through the house. Following, she drank in every detail trying to build up the picture of Oisín's life here. It was pretty easy; Oisín seemed to have left his tracks all over. Piano books littered the kitchen table, framed drawings by a younger Oisín on the walls, his shoes kicked into the corners, he was everywhere. Suddenly she felt dizzy.

"Hey don't collapse on me again please," Oisín caught her by the arm pushing her down onto the kitchen chair. As Oisín fumbled around with the kettle curiosity swelled up inside her like a balloon. There were so many questions she wanted to ask him but didn't want him to ask her, if that made any sense. Although she knew she couldn't tell him anything, she wanted to.

"I don't know why I made tea," he shook his drying hair from his eyes as he dumped a tray full of tea and biscuits on the table, "I don't even like tea, personally I think it tastes like ear wax but that's just me. Hope you like it."

He smiled innocently as he shoved a biscuit into his mouth throwing himself into the chair opposite.

"Do you normally leave the door open to the world," she wondered dunking a custard cream into her tea. He slid down in the seat until his eyes were level with the table.

"Do you see anything worth stealing?" he said mouth full of biscuit, "Anyway no one comes out this far." The way he said that captivated her instantly. The only sounds in the kitchen now were the quiet humming of the fridge and the dripping from a leaky tap.

"Why not?" The biscuit sank to the bottom of the mug. She couldn't tear her eyes from his face. A flicker of surprise flitted across it as if he had forgotten who she was. He slid even further under the table.

"Um they just don't," His shoulders bobbed up slightly. The silence raged war on the surrounding air. Willow refused to let it win.

"Won't your mum and dad care that you skipped class?" She said lightly trying to brighten the atmosphere. Even from under the table she saw him stiffen. She didn't know why but her stomach plummeted.

"My gran will murder me," his head jerked upwards as he grabbed another biscuit. The air thickened as she tried to think of something to say, the hum from the fridge echoing through her mind. Oisín seemed oblivious to the awkwardness she felt. She tried to take a sip of her tea but the soggy biscuit lodged in her throat. The tea spilled onto the table as she began to choke. Tears streaming down her face she kicked Oisín who was wrinkled up with laughter.

"Ok ok," Oisín laughed mopping the table with his cuff, "I'll tell you about me if you tell me about you. Deal?"

Her heart fluttered madly in her chest, and wiping her hands on her skirt she wondered how she was going to lie to him.

_**That took ages to write! Sorry I'm so slow! **___


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Oisín**

"Deal," she looked absolutely terrified for some reason. He would never admit it but it hurt slightly that she didn't trust him. Her hands were clutched under the table, her dark red hair falling over her bowed head. Tearing his eyes away from her he tried to shake the feeling of helplessness that came over him. It was like he was being sucked into a black hole with no way out.

BANG

He shot out of the chair whacking his head off the low ceiling. Willow giggled as...

"OISÍN KEVIN MCCAFFERY IF I GET MY HANDS ROUND YOUR NECK, I SWEAR BY GOD..."

_Uh-oh. _She was taking this worse than he thought she would. This would be his first time in trouble. He couldn't help being a goody-two-shoes. It must be hereditary. The kitchen door slammed open and Buffy the Yorkshire terrier bounded into the room his tartan coat flapping behind him.

Willow dived onto the floor, "aww he's so cute!"

Granny Fíona froze in the doorway staring open-mouthed at the girl on the floor. Her brown eyes widened then softened as Willow cradled Buffy in her arms like a baby.

"Wow granny was that a smile?" Oisín joked hoping that he was off the hook.

"Aye, away with ye," she sighed settling herself into Willow's empty chair, "I'm getting too old for this," She rubbed her calves moaning quietly.

"Ack, granny you're only what 94?" He dodged the handbag that was aimed at his head.

"Enough of your cheek, I'm not finished with you laddie," She wagged a bony finger at him, "Now make me a cup of rosy lee and introduce me to your wee friend."

As Oisín busied with making the tea again, Willow grinned at him making his hands shake. Tea spilled down his trouser leg. Buffy sprang from Willow's arms lapping at his leg. Oisín began laughing uncontrollably as the dog tickled him.

"Stop acting an eejit Oisín and sit down," his granny scolded trying her best not to laugh.

"Go away Buffy!" he shook the dog off his leg and collapsed at the table. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Willow and his gran share a private glance.

"They're hopeless, aren't they dear?" Granny Fíona smiled, "now move over boy and give her a seat. I want to see her properly,"

He slid as far over in the seat as he could without falling off. She sat lightly, her toes barely touching the ground. She seemed so small and fragile but he knew better than that. Somehow he thought she was stronger than him. It didn't make him any less protective of her though.

"And who are you now and why have you got my Oisín all in a fluster?" her suspicious eyes probed Willow's widely innocent ones.

"Gran!" Oisín groaned. This was going to be one long and painful conversation.

"Shush Oisín, I'm trying to listen," she inclined her ear towards both of them looking almost comical. There was a moment of awkward silence where all Oisín could hear was his own breath and Buffy whining from under the table. He squeezed Willow's hand.

"Hello ma'am. I'm Willow Redfern," she said brightly flashing her white teeth, "It's all my fault, not Oisín's. I'm a bad influence," she bowed her head in shame sniffing quietly. _God she was good_. Granny Fíona sat back watching him as he patted Willow lightly on the back trying to look sombre.

He barely saw his gran tap her watch then raise one finger. They had one hour. One hour of freedom and then he would probably be grounded for life. His heart pounded and every nerve-ending in his body screamed at him not to let her leave. The bad feeling from earlier that he had almost forgotten about drenched him suddenly. It was ice cold. Shivering violently he watched as his gran left the room Buffy trailing behind her.

Willow was frowning at the very same door twisting a piece of her auburn hair around her fingers. Warmth flooded his body destroying any doubts of running for his life, which he had been seriously considering as the door had shut. _'I love you'_ he thought desperately. Her head snapped in his direction blue eyes fierce with determination and brimming with emotion. Then it faded into...nothing. Her blue eyes clouded over becoming hard and impassive. Simultaneously he was mesmerised and terrified.

"You first," she spoke steadily but he could tell how hard it was for her to keep calm. The chasm between them widened as she continued to stare through him. He was suddenly self-conscious.

"What do you want to know?" he asked shyly not even attempting to hide the quiver in his voice. The icy blue eyes melted slowly, the tears that she refused to shed welling up. Eyes are the windows to the soul. _'That's what she's doing,' _he thought dimly, _'She's stealing my soul.'_


End file.
